


Brain-Parts

by Jessa



Series: One-shots and Drabbles [24]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, finnlo - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language, Nightmares, finnlo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/pseuds/Jessa
Summary: A pathetically short and stupid fluffy thing to satisfy my headcanon. Finn wakes up from a nightmare and Ben comforts him.
Relationships: Finn/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: One-shots and Drabbles [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1177691
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Brain-Parts

**Author's Note:**

> It should be noted that I just half-heard this on the radio the other day and I haven’t actually verified it. The only thing I verified was the spelling of megalodon and amygdala, no science though, sorry!

“In our brains are many small brains, did you know that?”

”No... well, maybe, sort of.”

”And when we sleep, those brains disconnect.”

”I didn’t know that.”

“Well, yeah... when we sleep the parts of our brains that are responsible for rational thinking disconnect from the other parts, that take care of all of our emotions… control our emotions, and stuff… or whatever.”

“Like the… megladea?”

”The what? Isn’t that, like, a… prehistoric shark?”

”That’s _megalodon_.“

”Finn, fuck, that’s not what I m-“

“Lemme look it up-”

“For fuck’s sake you can’t solve everything with Google-“

“Speak for yourself, Ben… hm... oh, _amygdala_...”

Ben rolls his eyes.

”Well, okay, sure… _that_... disconnects from your frontal lobe, so that’s why you feel scared, Finn.”

“I don’t feel _scared_,” Finn says. “I just… I just don’t like it, okay?”

“Okay,” Ben says. “I’m not teasing you... I’m only saying that it’s normal… there’s a scientific explanation for that… and it’s this, it’s your brain. It’s _everybody’s_ brain... everybody’s brain-parts disconnect when they sleep… so when they wake up after a nightmare they feel scared because there’s no other part of their brain there, connected to that, to tell them not to be scared... telling them - _you_ \- that what you just had was a dream, and so don’t be scared... because it’s not real, and you’re okay... okay?”

Finn snuggles deeper inside Ben’s embrace.

“I don’t need that now, though,” he says.

“Well, why not? Everybody needs their whole brain, Finn-”

”Because I have you to tell me that now, you big dingus.”

Finn smiles into Ben’s chest, and they both fall back asleep, after awhile.


End file.
